It Take Two TRIES
by BlueDiamondEyes15
Summary: I made a Spiderman/Betty fan fiction cause I just think they are a cute couple! I added a few pieces of dialogue from the movie It Takes Two. SPOILER ALERT! Hope you like it! I don't own Spiderman. :(
1. An Accident

Chapter 1

It was a nice spring evening, and secretary of the Daily Bugle, Ms. Betty Brant was hard at work at her station. Why, oh, why did she have to be inside all day working, while everyone else was having a great spring? She looked out side and saw a bunch of kids outside swimming at the public pool a couple streets down. She also saw the beautiful birds chirping to a song that they only know. She saw a couple licking away at the same ice cream. Spring was so romantic...

"Then why are you spending all of your usual date nights alone?" She asked herself in a whisper. Ned, her boyfriend, was just too busy with his job, that's why. No, wait. Not boyfriend, FIANCE. Ned had just proposed to her... over the telephone two weeks ago, (not exactly how she dreamed of it), and she had excepted. Why, she didn't know. As she looked outside she began daydreaming once more, when her dream became a nightmare. Spiderman. He was on top of the jewelry store's rooftop, fighting Sandman, and apparently winning. Turning away from the sight she remembered her harsh words to Spiderman when he had failed to save her brother. She had just kept screaming that she hated him and pounding his chest. But, despite that, one thing puzzled her about that night. His only response was exclaiming that she couldn't mean it. Of course she had just been angry, which she explained to her boyfriend at that moment, Peter Parker. Peter. She sighed as she got back to work. How she wished it was him that had proposed to her two weeks ago...

At the end of her shift Betty was collecting her things, ready to head home for the day. Today had been too confusing for words. She was barely closing the door to her apartment when she heard something outside. She peeked out her window, and saw what she wished she hadn't. Spiderman, fighting Blackie. Oh, it had to be Blackie! Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her brother's murderer, and at the person who failed to stop it, fighting just a few feet away from her. She tried to stop from crying, but the more she remembered, the more saddened she became. Then she heard a shot.

Betty looked up, and saw Blackie with a look of shock on his face, and with his gun pointed at her. Why was he so surprised? Then she followed his gaze and saw... Spiderman, face down on the ground. He didn't. He did not just take a bullet for her. Then she saw the blood on his head. In her mind four words were playing over and over. "Yes, yes he did." She was surprised by her own want to go out there and check if he was alright, when she saw him move his arms and begin lifting himself up. Blackie's eyes popped.

"YOU DON'T DIE!" He screamed then turned to run, but ran smack into the brick wall behind him. As Spiderman was webbing him up, his spider-sense told him someone was behind him watching. When he turned around, he came face to face with none other than Ms. Betty Brant. "Ms. Brant," he mumbled, obviously clearly remembering their last "discussion". Was it just him, or did she look like she was about to cry? No, Peter. You are reading things into this again, just stop! Betty then simply climbed out the window with difficulty, concerning she was wearing a skirt, and stood before him. There was a moment of awkward silence then she walked forward and grabbed his hand. Spiderman's eyes darted down to her hand holding his. What was she doing? Was she going to slap him or punch him? Or maybe just beat his chest like the last time? But, when she did speak it wasn't harsh words. She just whispered, "Your bleeding," and pulled him inside.


	2. Fixing a Friendship

Chapter 2

Inside, Peter sat in complete silence while she got together some medical supplies for his head wound. He had been so much in shock, that he had let her pull him inside. Well, her sofa sure was comfy, he thought while bouncing up and down on his butt gently. Sure would be great to cuddle on during a movie and- NO! Don't get those thoughts! She doesn't like SpiderMan, no, she HATES SpiderMan, so just forget her already! But why did it have to be so hard? He immediately stopped bouncing on the couch when she entered the room. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch and pulled out some first aid stuff. While she was searching through it to find, who knows what, she whispered, "Why?"

"Why... what?" Spidey asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

"Why did you take that bullet for me?" She answered quietly, pulling out some bandaids and commencing her search once more.

"I- I-," He stammered. What could he say? Because I love you Betty! No, that would make her run, and that he just wouldn't be able to take, "I don't know." He watched her facial expression and saw that she had apparently accepted that answer. She took a bottle of... something out of the kit. Her hands were shaking. She was just as nervous as he was. He quickly mustered up the courage to talk again. "Do you, you know, do you want to talk about it?" Betty didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was talking about her brother's death. And surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as before.

"No," she answered, finally looking him in the eye, "It's in the past, but I do want to apoligize for my outburst. It wasn't right. There was nothing you couldv'e done." She tried to smile, but it hurt too much. SpiderMan responded with a quick nod. She then let her head drop again, and got back to work on finding what she needed. Spidey frowned. He needed to see that bright cheerful, REAL smile on Betty again.

"So..." he said in a total deadpan, "How is Mr. Happy?" He thought he saw her shoulders shake, but it quickly stopped, and looked up at him ever so seriously in a total not serious way.

"Don't you mean 'Jolly Jonah'? Or maybe 'Pickle Puss'?" She said in the most serious tome she could muster.

"Didn't you forget 'Chuckles?'" Spidey grinned when Betty laughed. That was much better, the tension was gone. Prooves what a little humor can do.

Still laughing Betty said, "Re-remember the time you webbed him to his office chair? That was so-o funny!" Peter grinned at the memory... the oh so sweet memory.

"Oh, that's nothing," he began, "Remember the time I webbed him to the ceiling of his office?"

"Oh, YES!" She laughed, "He ordered me to go get pillows for him to land on, and a little while after leaving his office I heard a thunk, then he yelled out, 'Never mind.' That was hillarious!" They both laughed for a while remembering how many different ways he would annoy J. Jonah. Finally, Betty got back to work fixing his head wound. She just barely had put on the antiseptic when:

"OW! Ow ow ow!" Spidey whinned.

"Oh, you big baby," she teased him.

"No, seriously! Ow!" He whinned more.

"Here," she said after rolling her eyes. She grabbed his face with both hands and quickly blew on the cut, cooling down the burning sensation, "Better?" she asked looking into his eyes. They both paused. Spidey quickly looked away. Did they just have a moment? Did Betty just have a moment with me... as SpiderMan? He then felt Betty adding the bandage on his wound as if nothing happened. Yet, in reality, she was asking herself, "Did that really just happen? With SpiderMan? Did I just have a moment with SpiderMan? And why am I so giddy about it?" After he was done being bandaged he was about to make another funny wise-crack, probably another one out the jolly one himself, but Betty's phone went off. See quickly picked it up.

"Hello?- Ned, hey how are you?-" She looked at Spidey and told him to wait a second. Spiderman on the other hand couldn't believe his ears! She was still seeing that freak! And that meant, that she wasn't his to take. So when she wasn't looking he zipped out the window and swung away.


	3. Realization

Chapter 3

Back at home, Peter was sulking in his room. He was so deep in thought he jumped when his Aunt knocked on the door.

"Wow Aunt May! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said when she can in.

"Sorry Peter dear, but I noticed you haven't been yourself recently. You didn't even touch your dessert. And it was your favorite too! What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing is wr-" he began, but from the look on Aunt May's face she wasn't buying it. So he started over, "Have you ever had a kind of love that no matter what or who stands in the way, you just can't stop thinking about?"

"Ohhhhh. Girl problems," Aunt May sat down next to him, "Well, would say it was a can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of thing?" Peter gave her a puzzled look, "Oh, it's what your Uncle Ben used to tell me we had. Still, what do you think Peter? Is it that kind of relationship?" Then she got up and left, letting him think it over. And man, did he have a lot to think about.

In Betty's apartment, Betty was laying in bed, but she defintely wasn't sleeping. All she could think about was Spidey. Why did it make her so happy that they MIGHT have had a moment? Because you kinda sorta like him you idiot she told herself. No you don't. Yes you do! He is annoying! He is funny! He is nieve! He is smart! Arg! This was getting nowhere! Betty closed her eyes and willed the images of SpiderMan to leave her head.

The next day Peter was swinging around town looking for some bad guys to take to jail, so he could get Betty off the brain. While swinging he decided he would drop in on Robbie and see how him, his son, and family was doing. Robbie took one look at him and asked what was wrong.

"I'm fine," Spidey lied.

"SpiderMan," Robbie said, "I'm a father, I know when something is wrong." Spiderman sighed and repeated exactly what he had told his Aunt May. He watched for a while as Robbie thought it over.

"That Black Cat is really something-" Robbie began, knowing that SpiderMan and Felica had, had a relationship before, before Spidey cut him off.

"Well, actually, that's not who I meant," he confessed. Robbie simply grinned.

"I know," he smirked at an astonished Spidey. Robbie had been one of the only people who had noticed SpiderMan's love of Betty. Robbie had seen him watching her walk home and had seen his anger when Betty went to Ned for protection when he was fighting the Scorpion.

Spidey looked at him as if waiting, then finally said, "Well? Your my best friend, and a father to boot, your supposed to come up with words of wisdom right now!" Robbie thought for a second.

"Why don't you go for a swing around town?" He replied, "See where you end up."

Across town, Betty was getting ready for the office party at the Daily Bugle. She was just finishing her make-up when she heard a familiar sound behind her. And, to her own shock, she was excited to hear it! What is wrong with her?

"You look nice," Spidey blurted without thinking, and giving himself a mental slap. Betty felt her heart skip a beat. She never felt this way around Ned. No, stop that kind of thinking!

"Thanks, I'm going to an office party down at the Daily Bugle. You want to come?" She almost slapped her hand across her mouth when the last part slipped out. Sure, she had been thinking it, but she didn't mean to SAY it! Of course he wouldn't come! Superheroes had better things to do than-

"Sound like fun," Spidey answered interuptting her thoughts, "When is it?" Betty looked at her clock, then jumped up.

"Now!" She yelped as she almost lost her footing as she was scrambling to get her high heels on. SpiderMan used his quick reflexes and caught her. Wow.. he was strong... BETTY, NO! Just stop thinking! Just stop! She quickly got up and thanked him, looking down at her shoe as she put it on so he wouldn't see her blush. 'Ok,' she admitted to herself as SpiderMan swung both of them towards the Daily Bugle, 'I have got it BAD.'


	4. Eat and Run!

Chapter 4

At the party, everything went wonderful. Everyone was actually okay with Spiderman joining them, even J.J. wasn't stopping him from coming in! Everyone was talking, and there was music playing, but what Peter couldn't wait for was the food! Betty had brought some mac and cheese, and Robbie's wife had made peach cobbler. Yum! Soon, everyone had the same thoughts as Spidey, and they all centered around food. Everyone was sitting at the tables watching the food come out, when Jameson got his revenge on Spidey for coming to the party. He stuck his foot out in front of one of the waiters, and the waiter sent mac and cheese all over SpiderMan! It was absolutely silent, until Spidey thought he heard a snort. He looked over at Betty and saw she was covering her face with her hands silently laughing.

"Excuse me ma'am, did you just snort?" he asked ever so serious. She quickly shook her head no, "I suppose you think this is funny," he continued. She nodded yes, "Well," he said picking up the butter knife with butter on it, "maybe you'll get a little chuckle out of this," he said as he took aim.

"You wouldn't dare-" She began then yelped when he let the butter fly into her hair. Suddenly at the yell of 'food fight', mac and cheese and peach cobbler was flying everywhere. Finally after a while both Betty and Spidey ducked out and started walking back to Betty's place.

"I guess this is what they mean by 'eat and run'," Spidey wise-cracked.

"We need doggie bags," she joked back. Then she looked down at her dress, "Oh dear, look at me! I'm covered in cobbler."

"Leave it! I may still be hungry," Spidey joked as as she began wiping it off. She pretended to glare at him.

"I can't believe you hit me with butter!"

"Hey, I didn't start it! I think Jameson was plotting against me this whole time!" Both of them laughed at the thought.

"Wow! Look at your head!" Betty said as she scraped mac and cheese off his head, "If you want to get cleaned up, you can take a shower at my place," she offered. Spidey, who was busy scraping food off his head looked to his right at the town park's pond.

"I got a better idea. Will you excuse me? And maybe hold some of that," he said as he placed some of the mac and cheese in her hand, "Pardon me." He then ran and did a cannonball into the water. She grinned. He was sooooo goofy. She walked up on the ramp that went over the water.

"Don't you know not to swim after you eat?" She teased him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I got a cramp, can't swim!" He said as he faked drowning. She just stood there and watched him come back up, "No fair, I saved you!"

"Nu uh," she shook her head, "It's too cold." He looked up, then ducked back under the water, she rolled her eyes, "I'm not going in there," she waited. He didn't come up, "Come on! I don't want to save you right now!" She whinned. She waited a little longer then gave in, "Alright buster," she found herself saying, "you better be worth it." After she resurfaced, she looked around. Where was he? "Spidey? Come on, this isn't funny..."


	5. Peter Parker Luck

Chapter 5

While she was freaking out looking through the water for Spidey, she heard someone speak.

"Say," She quickly looked up on the lifeguard station that was attached to the ramp over the water, and saw SpiderMan, "a guy could drown waiting for you."

"SpiderMan!" She seethed, "I'm going to kill you!" And then at a scream of 'Bonzai!' Spidey was back in the water, just to be pushed under playfully by Betty. She looked at the drenched superhero and said, "You can't be always this much fun, it wouldn't be fair!"

He replied softly, "Trust me, I don't do this with just anyone."

She smiled, "Well, I'm glad you came."

He looked up and gently said, "Me too," after some more silence, they both noticed that they were incredibly close to each other, but neither cared. Betty swam over and pulled up his mask slightly and was just about to kiss... when all of a sudden she heard her cell go off from the jacket she had left on the ramp. She quickly pulled away blushing. When she went to check her phone, it was a text from Ned. It said, "How is my Bride to Be doing today?" She groaned.

"Bride to Be?" She jumped when she noticed Spidey was behind her reading her text. She hung her head, "Yes, I'll- I'll be married to Ned next week."

"Well of COURSE you are!" Spidey exclaimed pulling back down his mask and starting towards dry land, "So, what was this? A last fling?" He asked wringing out his spidey costume.

"I-I don't know," she admitted, "I was hoping to find out."

"Well, don't worry about it, I can help you out," he said remembering all of his past romance failures, "It was nice to meet you, thanks for helping me, oh, and congratulations." He said sadly.

"Spidey, please." She began, but was interuptted.

"You know," Spidey said finally turning around, "this just kills me. We might've hit this one out of the park. It was there, I know it, that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of thing..." then trying not to cry, he shrugged and said, "Oh, well," and turned and left Betty standing there amazed.

Peter jumped through his bedroom window and hung up his suit to dry. He felt like he was going to cry, but he held in the tears. Peter Parker should be used to this by now! He has been rejected or left so many times he's lost count! And his old Peter Parker luck was kicking in once more. Why can't Peter Parker get good luck for once in his life?!


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6

Betty was looking at herself in her wedding gown. Well, today was the day. It had been almost a week since her small spat with Spidey, but his words still lingered in her mind. Did Ned and her ever have that kind of love? And the way Spidey said all of that, it was like he had been rejected many times before. Did she love Ned? Yeah. Did she love SpiderMan? YES! Should she go through with the wedding... she didn't know... She heard the window open, and quickly turned around hoping to see spidey, but all it was, was the wind. 'They say getting married is the happiest day of your life...' she thought, 'so why aren't I happy?'

On the other side of town, Spidey was holding a goon by the collar, trying to get information on Blackie's hidehout. Or at least his plan. Patchy, his helper and also secretly Foswell one of Jameson's employees, had tipped him off that Blackie was planning something. Somthing involving Betty no doubt. He may not be a love interest of Betty's anymore, but he can still be a friend and stop things before they get worse. If this goon will ever talk!

"Come on, I know you know what Blackie's up to! No spill!" Nope, still not talking! 'Ok, if this ever gets to J.J. I'm dead meat,' he thought as he came up with another plan, "Listen," he growled in his ear, "Spill, or I will spill your guts on the pavement." Of course, he never would, but the goon didn't know that.

"Th- the boss is going to crash Ms. Brant's wedding, and ge- get rid of her once and for all, now please put me down," he whimpered. When he did put the goon down, the guy ran out the alley and down the street. 'Yup,' Spidey thought, 'That is definetly going to be in the next Daily Bugle newspaper.' Then Spidey shot a web and began to swing towards the marriage site, praying he wasn't too late.

Betty looked into Ned's eyes. He smiled, and she tried to smile back, but it was hard. She soon heard the preacher, "Do you, Ms. Betty Brant, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish-" the preacher was cut off by the sound of smashing glass. Everyone turned their heads and saw Blackie and his gang coming through a busted window. He grinned at Betty.

"Hiya sweetcheeks," He reached in his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a gun, pointed it at Betty then turned to the preacher, "Will you kindly let me finish what you were about to say?" The preacher nodded furiously. Blackie looked back at Betty and grinned a crooked grin, "Do you, Ms. Betty Brant, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, TILL DEATH do you part?" He pulled the trigger.


	7. Ending

Chapter 7

Betty braced for the bullet, but was surprised it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw webbing inside the gun holster. She looked over and saw SpiderMan leaning against the door frame.

"Uh, you know the door was right next to the window," Spidey said sarcasticly.

"SPIDERMAN!" Blackie yelled, "Get him boys!" He ordered his goons, who tried to attack Spidey.

"Wow," Spidey began his normal banter, "All of you come nicely dressed up, and I didn't even wear a tie for the occasion, what a pity. What a moment," he then spun a web tie onto his neck, "What do you think? Is grey my color?" He asked innocently. When they all jumped at him, he leaped into the air and shot webs all over them, "I'm not sure if it is, but I must say, it looks quite becoming on you guys." While Spidey was fighting the bad guys, Betty looked around for Ned. Where did he go? Oh, he did NOT just ditch me! She was going to have a little "chat" with him later. Spidey was going to town on all the goons so much, his spider-sense didn't kick in on Blackie raising the gun towards his back. When it finally did kick in, he heard a thunk, and turned around to see Betty holding a chair above her head, behind an unconscience Blackie.

"Wow, thanks," he said looking around at his handy work.

"No prob," she said, putting down the chair, "Didn't want to have to bandage you up again," she smiled. Spidey looked around, and saw no one was left, except the preacher, who was shaking in his shoes behind the podium. While Spidey went to help him, Betty saw Ned come back in.

"Hey, babe. You alright?" he asked like nothing had happened.

"Alright? ALRIGHT? How can I be alright? You left me here! All you worried about was yourself! Marriage is about all for one, and one for all, not EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! A marriage should be a- a- a can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of thing! And that's not how it is with you!" She yelled.

"What are you saying?" Ned said glaring. Spidey then walked over and stood beside Betty.

"She's saying she will not marry you, now leave," he stated bluntly. Ned huffed then turned on his heel and left. Betty finally breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh she didn't know she was actually holding. Spidey noticed, and decided now or never. He had tried once before to tell her who he was, and now was as good as time as any to try again, and he wasn't worried about the preacher knowing, not with what he had in mind.

"Betty?" he asked, "Do you love me?" Betty was startled at first by the question. Then she smiled and nodded. SpiderMan smiled, then asked, "Betty, will you marry me?" Betty's eyes went wide in response, and she turned away.

"I- I- don't know. I don't really know YOU all that well, I know only the person with the mask. It would be scary to go into a relationship without knowing who I was marrying," she whispered. Peter smiled softly.

"I thought you would say that," he said taking his mask off. He then grabbed Betty's shoulder, "Turn around." When she turned she saw the face of Peter Parker, the man she had been wishing had proposed to her, just did! He was also very nervous by what she could tell. She grabbed his hand, turned to face him, then grabbed the other.

"Yes, Peter Benjamin Parker. I will marry you," she leaned in to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Not yet," he winked, "Hey, preacher? Will you do a little private marriage ceremony right now?" The preacher nodded, took his place back at the podium.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ms. Betty Brant and Mr. Peter Parker in marriage..."

The End


End file.
